The 7th Year
by FandomsasNightmares
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Ginny are all in their last year so it's a bit hectic. Draco just wants to focus on his studies and doesn't want to tease because of his past. Hermione overdoes her homework and pretty much bails on her friends to go spend time at the library and learn everything she can her last year. Relationships are blooming, just not the ones you expect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All the characters, places, and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Please review! This is my first story and I really want to know what you think and what should happen next. I'll answer most questions you have. Just don't hate, take that somewhere else. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Stupid girl. Get out of my way!" Draco Malfoy pushed past Hermione Granger on Platform 9 3/4.

She sighed in annoyance then spotted the familiar patch of redheads standing and saying their farewells to Arthur and Molly.

"Hullo, 'Mione!" Ron said with a grin.

"Hi. Are you ready for our 7th year at Hogwarts?" She replied, returning the grin with a smile.

"Absolutely" Harry said from behind Hermione.

"Harry!" Ron and Ginny said in unison. Ginny blushed as Harry smiled at her.

"Hullo harry!" Mrs. Weasley said with a motherlike tone.

"Hello" Harry nodded to the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Mum we're going to be late!" Ginny complained.

Mr. Weasley checked his watch and nodded towards his wife. She kissed Ron and Ginny on their cheeks and then sent them off on the train. Hermione and Harry followed the two Weasleys on the train, all talking about how their 7th year at Hogwarts would turn out.

* * *

Draco, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini all sat in their own compartment. Normally Pansy Parkinson would be next to Draco with his arms slung over her shoulder. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione passed where the two Slytherins were sitting and got glares from Goyle and Zabini. Draco just stared with a bored expression out the window. Zabini was waiting for the trolley to come around and some girls to flirt with. Draco and Zabini were taking potions, transfiguration, charms, herbology, history of magic, care of magical creatures, arithmancy, defense against the dark arts (which wasn't a big thing anymore as the dark lord had been defeated once and for all), and divination.

"We're going to make those baby Gryffindors cry!" Goyle exclaimed.

"I'd love to join in on that!" Zabini agreed.

"I'd rather focus on studying. Torturing just reminds me of the war." Draco reminded him. He was really thinking of all the people he had murdered and tortured against his will, always getting orders from someone he didn't want to be loyal to but was forced to be instead.

"You've been thinking of that mudblood, haven't you?" Zabini inquired

"I'm thinking of the people I've tortured and killed." Draco replied.

Zabini nodded then shrugged, not wanting Goyle to get upset because they both knew that Goyle went haywire when he was irritated. Goyle didn't really care. He was going to make those four Gryffindors suffer this last year. Draco thought that making people suffer was old and that his studies were much more important this year because of the future he really wanted. He pulled out a potions book and started to go over what he had already learned. Zabini and Draco were close because they actually talked, not just tortured. Blaise knew that Draco was serious about just focusing on his studies because he wanted to work for the Ministry of Magic and become an Auror. He himself wanted to become a potions professor at Hogwarts but was still to immature to think about that right then.

* * *

In the compartment where the four Gryffindors were, they were talking about what classes they were taking and why they were taking them. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all taking the same classes as Draco and Zabini. Harry wanted to become and Auror, the same as Ron.

"I'm going to take as many as possible." Hermione stated matter'o factly.

"Why don't you take a break this year and only take nine classes with the rest of us?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared at him as if she had never seen him before, "Ronald Weasley! How dare you suggest such horrid things?!"

"I think what Ron is trying to say, Hermione, is that this is our last year as students and we shouldn't cram it with studying and work." Harry spoke up for the blushing redhead.

"Okay, what about four extra classes?" Hermione attempted.

The boys shook their heads, "Three extra?" She tried again, only to find the shaking of heads again.

"Fine, two and no less!" Hermione exclaimed and crossed her arms, staring out the window with annoyance bubbling up inside her.

"It's time to get changed." Ginny said softly while putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

The girls grabbed their robes and walked out of the compartment, leaving the boys to talk about what classes they were taking and how Harry was the captain of the team again that year. Ginny and Hermione were talking about how interesting that year would be, their last year as students. Ginny wanted to play on a quidditch team and Hermione wanted to become an Animagus then end up as an Auror. Ginny was surprised at this but understood partway. Hermione had bonded with Tonks quite well and was honoring her memory. As for the other part, she didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I cry as I type-All characters, places, and themes belong, not to me but to J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N:Review please! I need feedback (good and bad). Remember, I'm new to writing fanfic. I don't mind if you criticize but don't hate. I don't tolerate hate. I would like to say thanks to _ImpatientGurl987_ for writing: "OMG write more plz I love this story even if there's hardly and writing so far plz plz plz write more" Thank you! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all talking about their futures and why they were taking their certain classes when the saw Hogwarts. To Harry, Hogwarts was his escape from the Dursleys after every summer. For Ron, Hogwarts was just a really cool place with lots of friends and things to do; aside from the extra work and detentions. Hermione's home was Hogwarts after she _obliviated _her parents before the war. Ginny was so excited to be back at school for the lack of most of her brothers, that and she would be surrounded by girl friends. The four smiled excitedly and started to gather their things.

"I can't wait until we find out who is new to the school this year!" Ron said, thinking of who he could test the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on.

"I'm excited to get back to work!" Hermione squealed.

The two boys looked at each other, "Whatever makes you happy, Hermione." Harry said and Ron agreed with him.

"We're here!" Ginny beamed.

* * *

The train stopped and the new first years awkwardly gathered their trunks and set out for their new adventures. Draco shut his book and tucked it under his arm as he grabbed his trunk and followed out Zabini and Goyle to the Thestral pulled carriage.

"Ready for our 7th and final year?" Goyle said, rubbing his hands together maliciously.

"Yep. I can't wait to _study_." Draco glared at Goyle.

Blaise chuckled and climbed into the carriage. Draco climbed in next to Zabini leaving Goyle to the other side facing them. The chatted about how they were going to pick up girls and if there were any new ones to the school. After a while, Goyle changed the subject to torturing other people at school. Finally, Goyle got Draco and Zabini to cave into torturing the new first years. They split up the remaining three houses. Draco got Gryffindor, Zabini got Ravenclaw, and Goyle got Hufflepuff. They shook on it to make it official. Although, he knew Goyle was just making them shake because it seemed professional and that it also seemed like he was in charge for once.

"We'll share ideas and who we've traumatized." Goyle got overly excited and gave a big unattractive grin.

"Sure, Goyle." Draco leaned towards him and patted him on the shoulder.

"We're here, you adorable lovers." Blaise smirked but stopped when he received a glare from Malfoy.

They got out of the carriage and joined the crowd piling into the Great Hall.

* * *

The four Gryffindors sat down at their table and watched the new first years. Gryffindor got quite a few new students to the house, which Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew some of them would be troublemakers like them. Ron gave a big toothy grin and smiled even bigger once the food appeared on their plates, he got a shovelful of food in his mouth when Hermione spotted Draco, Goyle and Zabini looking at the first years. They were sitting at their table though so she couldn't get up and go talk to them, plus, she had just gotten back and they really weren't worth it.

"Hi Hermione!" A dream-like voice broke her thoughts.

"Hello, Luna!" Hermione smiled and took a bite of the food she absolutely adored.

"Hi Luna!" Harry waved towards her.

"Hello, Harry." Her voice sounded again, Hermione loved the oddity of it.

Ron looked down the table with a mouthful of food to see what the commotion was swallowed a bite, "Blimey, soon enough we won't have enough time to eat, we'll all be stuck writing pages and pages of parchment." Harry chuckled and saw the first years leaving, and the heads of houses were leading them and giving them their annual speeches. Harry smiled at the thought of his first year. Ron stopped eating when Hermione got up and left with Luna. Harry followed the girls and was trailed by Ron.

* * *

Draco saw the five leaving and took the chance to use his new excuse, torturing first years, to get away to the library and start studying. Zabini asked where he was going, and he replied with the simple torturing first years. Goyle nodded and Draco hurried away from the two. Zabini knew there was something else going on but he didn't know exactly what it was. Draco had been through a lot. More than most of the death eaters, he was forced to kill and torture innocent people. He was still getting over witnessing Dumbledore's murder and Hermione's torture, by those times he wanted out. But, he was so far in, he would be hunted down and killed.

He got to the library and found that it was empty. Sighing in relief, he walked to the potions section and ended up sitting down with an advanced potions book. About and hour later, he heard a couple books falling and a shriek. He set the book down and grabbed his wand, then went to investigate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. But the plot belongs to me with a little inspiration :).**

**A/N: I really appreciate everyone who is reading my story. I also make things seem weird when I describe body figures...especially guys...I know it's not the best but I don't have all the time in the world to write (I wish I did). So, please bear with me! Thanks for your reviews! hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Walking around a couple of stacks of books Draco soon then saw Hermione on her knees, surrounded by books. Some were open and some had bent pages. Without being noticed, he knelt down behind her and started to pick up some of the books. As she turned around to pick the remaining books behind her she ran headfirst into Draco.

"Whatch it!" She hissed.

"Sorry, thought you might need help." Draco mumbled and handed her a couple books as she had started to put them away.

"Thanks." She said after a slight pause and stood on the fifth rung of the ladder.

"Here." Draco lifted up a new stack of books to her and she fell backwards as she reached out for them.

The books in Draco's hands fell back to the floor and caught Hermione from her fall. She looked up at him and blushed. Draco's pale cheeks were now tinted pink. Hermione could feel his tough biceps through his robes. She scrambled out of his arms and whispered a slight thank you as she gathered her things and rushed out of the library. She stopped outside and leaned against the wall. Sighing in a dreamy trance she stopped her hurry and walked up the steps the the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Walking back from the library, Draco found it hard to focus on anything but Hermione. Now, blood really didn't matter to him. After all the pain and suffering he had witnessed over the past 18 years of his life, it was hard to move past. There was something's though, that made him so puzzled. Like, why he even liked her as a human.

"Dude, you alive?" Blaise waved a hand in front of Draco's face as he walked through to the Slitherin dungeons.

He stopped when Draco's trance turned into a glare, "I was just thinking."

"Here we go again." Blaise grinned.

"About how I'm going to take all my extra time for the library." Draco announced.

"Why?" Blaise asked unaware of what had happened earlier.

Draco smiled at Blaise and the sauntered off to the dormitory. Blaise puzzeled and tried to think of why Draco would want to always be in the library. He finally gave up and also walked up the the dormitory and went to bed.

* * *

Ron and Harry were in the common room playing wizard's chess when hermione came through the door looking confused and dreamlike at the same time.

"What's gotten into you?" Ron joked, expecting just a new favored book to come into the conversation.

"Oh, just ran into an old friend in the library. Well, not really an old friend." She sat down on the couch and opened, _Hogwarts, A History_, and began reading from the beginning.

"Who might that be?" Ron's jealousy started to brew.

"Oh, doesn't matter." She got angry for some puzzling reason and slammed her book closed, stomping up to the girls' dormitory.

"What do you think that was about?" Ron sat there staring at the board, wondering who the mystery person might had an idea of who it might be, but didn't want to let Ron know who because of his major crush on Hermione. Instead he shrugged and continued to play wizard's chess.

Up in the girls' dormitory, Hermione puzzled over what had happened in the library. Yes, it was fine that he caught her. But, what was that look in his eyes that he gave her after he caught her. She couldn't be falling for him. She just couldn't. After what he had done and hadn't done for her. Like all those years calling her a mudblood and messing up her studies, teasing her friends and tormenting all the other students. Then, not doing a thing for her when his aunt was forthright her for information and he had helped them but hadn't done a thing when it came to his family and fellow Death Eaters. Coward, she thought, he's just a big coward.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but I still have a lot to write so I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling but the plot belongs to me :).**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Do you like all the Dramione or should I slow down?**

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up and looked up at the oak clock in the girls' dormitory, reading that it was 5:00. She got up and grabbed new clothes and a new robe, going to the lavatory and taking a quick shower. After she climbed out and dried off, she pulled on her stockings and skirt. Then, her blouse and sweater and ran a hand through her hair. Pulling on her robe she grabbed her wand and went back to the dormitory to grab a stack of books, then rushed out of the common room without noticing Harry in on of the chairs hidden by the shadows.

As Hermione raced down five flights of stairs to the second floor to get to the library. She stopped short when she got to the entrance of the library when she saw the platinum blonde moving around bookshelves. Holding her breath she stiffly took a step closer to actually entering the library when steely gray eyes met her fiery brown ones.

"I don't bite you know." He chuckled as he saw her tense even more. "Well, most of the time."

She rolled her eyes, "You're such an annoying git."

"I was joking. Ever heard of that, Granger?" Hermione tensed as he addressed her, expecting mudblood instead.

"I've heard of them, but normally your jokes are cruel and end up being the last words heard for most people." Hermione stared at him then turned and put the books on Madame Irma Pince's library counter.

"Watch it Granger." He said, the memory of his Aunt Bellatrix carving 'mudblood' into her arm reappearing.

Apparently the same memory came to Hermione's mind because she went ghostly white and stayed quiet until she faced him again, "Coward."

"How am _I _a coward?"

"How aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"No snarky reply?"

"I'm not like my father!" He finally gave in to his annoyance.

"Anymore..." She trailed off and then spun around and walked towards the Great Hall.

Draco was on her heels, yet worried about being seen with her. Though, he shouldn't be thinking like that. He put an arm on her shoulder to stop her and she flung around with a empathetic expression. He looked at her awkwardly and hesitantly walked past her. She waited for him to turn around with a remark. After not receiving one she entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. As it was still quite early she was alone except for a few Ravenclaws and some other people from different houses.

* * *

Draco was bewildered that she had technically agreed with him about not being like his father. But he was still confused as to why she _thought _he was a coward. Yes, of course he was a coward in some ways. In his father's eyes he was a coward. To himself he was a coward. Now, Hermione thought him a coward. The only problem was why she thought that. His father thought of him as a coward because he couldn't fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes. Although he thought so because he couldn't stand up to his father. Hermione might think he was a coward because of becoming a Death Eater and hiding behind his newfound protection. Hermione was just a huge insoluble puzzle that it seemed he was the only one up to the challenge of trying to figure it out. Still thinking about Hermione and her logic to his cowardice he didn't notice the turning of hour.

"Hey mate." Blaise sat next to him, breaking his concentration.

"Hi." Draco turned toward him, ready to explain what had happened in the library.

"What's wrong?" Blaise looked at him and knew something was up.

Knowing Zabini would most likely go tell Goyle he kept quite, "Didn't get much sleep last night. Class nerves I guess."

"Right. Yeah, that's not it but okay." Blaise shrugged and looked at the empty plates set for breakfast.

"Hungry much?" Draco chuckled and looked around, seeing some more students starting to file in.

"Nah, just a little famished." Blaise grinned when food began to appear on the plates.

Draco wasn't hungry, though. In fact, he was sick to his stomach. He didn't want to be known as Draco Malfoy the Death Eater. He just wanted to be known as Draco Malfoy. Hermione had reminded him of that and he hated her for that. But, she had also reminded him that he _could _act better. As she had said, he was starting to act less and less like his father. Of course he would still be stubborn and would take the lead but he wouldn't let power blind his judgment and fall into the hands of evil again.

* * *

Harry was puzzled. What were Hermione and Draco arguing about, yet so nicely? Draco going after Hermione? Impossible. He wanted so badly to tell someone but knew that, for Hermione's sake, he had to keep quiet. Ron asked where he was so early in the morning and he replied with the library. Which, was true but he wasn't doing anything in the library. Just eavesdropping.

"Hullo, Harry." Ginny smiled brightly at him.

"Hi." Harry said as he puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Harry brushed the question off quickly.

"C'mon Harry! You can tell us anything. You know that, right?" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"I know, and trust me when I tell you nothing is wrong. Seriously, guys." Harry said with a small smile. Though it was mostly pointed towards Ginny.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other, saying nothing, then shrugging and going back to eating breakfast. Hermione nearly jumped when there was a loud yell from the other end of the Hall. It was unsurprisingly Draco. The four watch as the fight went down.

"I will have NO part in that- that horrible scheme!" Draco was yelling at Goyle and Zabini.

"But you have to, you're our only chance of getting to them." Goyle pleaded, smartly not giving away any important details.

"I said NO!" Draco stormed out of the Great Hall with Hermione staring after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling but the plot belongs to me :).**

**A/N: Okay, so for this chapter I had a bit of writer's block so I'm really sorry for the delay! Just remember that I portray Zabini as a guy not a girl. Tell me if you like Harry as the match maker! :P As someone had requested, I'm going to slow the romance down with just a little plot twist. So...Enjoy! :).**

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco stormed out of the Great Hall. She wondered what 'horrible scheme' Goyle and Zabini were planning. After what felt like forever, Hermione left the table to go to the library. Ron stared at her suspiciously and Harry knew why she was going there. Ginny smiled and waved while Luna just smiled. Finally out of the Great Hall, she raced to the library and found the tall, pale Slytherin pacing in the farthest corner of the library and she walked slowly towards him. He looked at her feet and saw the timid movements towards him and jerked his head up.

"What do you want? I thought I was a coward." He sneered that familiar sneer.

"You still are. But, nevertheless, what was their horrible scheme?" She talked softly."It doesn't matter."

"You made a pretty big scene. I think it does matter." She stared at him, an eyebrow arched.

"Fine, it was about teasing and muggleborns." He gave in to his annoyance.

She groaned, "What is it with the muggleborns?"

"Goyle and Zabini want to cast minor spells on the muggleborns.

"You keep referring to me as a muggleborn. What happened to your favorite word?"

"What?" He replied, but his mind was on the day in the Malfoy manor.

"Does mudblood ring a bell, little Malfoy?" She mocked.

"Yes it does."

"So why don't you call me a mudblood? It's not normal not to hear "filthy mudblood" come from you mouth." She clenched her fists as she said it.

"I'm sorry I used to call you a damned filthy mudblood. But then I was naive and didn't have the past I have now." The words flowed freely from his mouth without any force or untruth.

She gaped, "Did you just-"

"Apologize? Yes and I'm also talking about that day in the manor with Bellatrix." He looked past her.

She stood there in awe while her head ran wild. She started to turn around then quickly turned around and said, "Apology accepted." Then ran off to class. He nearly smiled and also headed off to class. Although they were both late, they weren't even annoyed when they got called out on their time.

* * *

Harry knew exactly where Hermione had gone, to the library of course. He had known Ron was too shallow to actually figure it out but what he didn't know was how much Ron actually liked Hermione. In his opinion, he liked Ron with Katie Bell better than Hermione but he knew better than to tell him. Ron kept glancing towards the door of the Transfiguration class room, his head whipping back and forth anytime there was a sound at the door. Hermione burst through the door to meet the annoyed scowl of McGonagall. She rushed to her seat with a quick apology. Harry slightly smirked at her while Ron looked her up and down, deciding whether or not to ask where she had been. He decided on asking.

"Where were you 'Mione?" He whispered over to her.

"I was picking out an extra class." She replied, which was slightly true because she was debating on what extra class she would take.

"What is it?"

"Ancient Studies."

"Boring." Ron turned back to the front of the class just as Draco quietly opened the door and strode in, sitting down gracefully and returning his gaze to the front of the classroom.

Hermione stared at him as if he were intruding on something. She nearly jumped when he returned her stare with an arched eyebrow, smirked then turned back to the front of the classroom. She turned to see Harry looking back and forth between her and Draco and glared at him when he turned back to her. He smiled sheepishly then turned back to McGonagall and her teachings.

When the class ended, McGonagall called out, "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, come here please."

Hermione gritted her teeth and reluctantly turned around along with Draco, heading to where McGonagall stood.

"Would you two like to explain to me why you were late today?"

"Well, you see. Um. I wasn't feeling the best and was in the lavatory." Hermione saved herself.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was-"

Hermione could tell he had not planned for this, "He was with me. Outside of the lavatory of course."

McGonagall eyed the two, nodded, and sent them on their way. It wasn't until outside of the classroom that anything was said.

* * *

"What was that for?! I could've handled that myself." Draco crossed his arms and sneered at her.

"Yeah well, I didn't need to be in detention with you so I told her the truth. That you were with me." Hermione stated with her hands on her hips.

"How was helping you the truth?"

"Technically we were both together so I was kind of telling her the truth. So get over that _I _of all people helped you." She turned on her heel and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

Harry motioned for Hermione to come next to him. She smiled and walked over to him, falling into step with him as they walked back to the common room for their free period. He smiled back and whispered to her.

"How was it with Malfoy?"

"What on earth do you mean?" She kept her head close to his and also spoke in a low tone.

"Give it up, I know you were actually in the library with him and you were late to lunch because of him. So, give it up."

"I wasn't late to lunch by choice, I was talking to McGonagall."

"With him."

"So?"

"So, you were also late to class because of him. I know this because of how you were both late to class and how you were staring at each other during Transfiguration."

She sighed, "Fine, I was talking with him but that doesn't mean I like him."

"Mhm, sure." Harry smiled and they turned into the common room in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling but the plot belongs to me! :)**

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm doing a writing project for school and it's taking up a lot of my free time so please bear with me because I'm not writing much and get writer's block quite frequently because I'm running out of fresh ideas. I'm SO SO SO sorry for the wait! How do you like the story and what suggestions do you have for me? Review and tell me! Enjoy ;).**

* * *

Harry woke up particularly early that morning to find Hermione sitting in one of the chairs facing the common room fireplace, reading a book.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said

She looked up at him, "Hi."

"I hope you aren't mad at me." He sat down in a chair diagonal to her.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She looked up from her book with a curious expression.

"I don't know, maybe because of the accusation of you and Malfoy." He shrugged and quickly looked back to the fire, his emerald eyes reflecting the dancing flames.

"I forgave you for that." Hermione looked over at him. "I should get going though."He nodded and watched as she gathered up her things and headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room. As Hermione rushed towards the library to stock up on ancient history text books, she ran into Luna. With a sigh she started to pick up her scattered belongings and looked at Luna who was smiling at her.

"I'm so very sorry Hermione." Luna sincerely apologized.

"It's fine, Luna. I'm the one in the unnecessary rush this morning." Hermione smiled sweetly and started to turn away when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Turning around she saw Luna with a puzzled expression, "Hermione, do you tjunk that Harry likes me?"

"In what way?" Hermione inquired.

"In" she paused. "_That _way."

"Oh, Oh. Honestly I don't know where those boys' heads roam these days but I do know someone who _does _like you that way." Hermione smiled back Lina who beamed when she said she knew someone.

"Who is it?! Wait, I don't want to know!" Luna smiled and scuttled off to the common room.

Hermione chuckled at her excitement and also headed off to her original destination.

* * *

Soon in the library, of course there was Draco, she walked swiftly past him and gathered up a six book high stack and started to check them out.

"Granger, can you even carry all those books?" He called out and lazily got up, soon walking towards her.

"I brought them over here, so I can carry them." She turned around to see Draco right in front of her.

"Well then I guess you know half of the stuff in that stack, so why do you need them in the first place?"

"Have you ever heard of review, Malfoy?"

"Have you ever heard of fun?"

"I'm taking a class on Ancient History, thank you very much. So, would you please move so I can get a head start on my studying."

"What every you want, Gryffindor." Draco rolled his eyes and went back to where he lounged and studied.

Hermione gathered up her books off the table and started to walk out when she ran into Harry. The stack of books fell from her hands and she sighed crossly. Harry smiled at her apologetically and picked up the books for her, handed them to her and watched her rush past him and back up the stairs to the common room while Harry, puzzled, walked into the library to be greeted by Draco's sly smirk.

"Always thought it would be you and Granger. Not that Weasley and Granger. Oh well." Draco ended his aloud thoughts with a shoulder shrug and went back to his book.

"That's very generous of you but people like to make decisions for themselves." Harry retorted.

"Ah, so Granger didn't tell you about our little chat." Draco got up yet again and followed Harry around the library.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry stopped and wondered if he was talking about the apology. He didn't know how that fit in but guessed it sort of did with the way that Harry responded to him.

"The reason I'm so called 'nice' now." He finger quoted the word nice and continued to follow Harry."

"Why is that, you know it seems odd that you aren't calling me Potty and Ron Weasel."

"That's just maturity."

"Oh, so now you're mature."

"I've been through hell during that war, why don't you people get that I don't want to be the person that I used to be. Always taking orders from someone who didn't even think I could handle those orders. Do you know how hard that is?" Draco seethed, soon noticing he shouldn't have said as much.

"You think you're the only one who went through hell? I was attempting to stop all of your forces while everyone started doubting my ability." Harry noticed that they were both sharing something that they wouldn't normally.

"Noted." Draco quickly grabbed his things and headed for the dinning hall.

* * *

Hermione got back to the Common Room and saw that Ron had gotten up and that he was looking around, probably for Harry.

"He's in the library." She said coldly and walked past him to put her books away.

He had been ignoring her and their relationship, always checking out other people. Ron had noticed that she seemed distant and wondered why. Sometimes they both complained to Harry who listened intently. Coming back down from the dormitory, Hermione and Ron stood face to face. She tried walking past him to the Great Hall when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, kissing her on the cheek and asking her what was wrong.

"What's wrong?!" She stepped back so she could see him. "What's wrong is that every time a pretty girl walks past you or is in your line of sight, all you can do is google at them! You never pay any attention to me anymore and we're not in the first year so this is so much bigger. I had feelings for you and now they're gone."

"Are you saying you're done?" Ron stared at her.

"Ronald Weasley! What do you not get about no more feelings?!" Hermione stormed furiously out of the common room and made her way to the Great Hall.


End file.
